The Return of Duo
by thetoadsagenarutonamikaze9999
Summary: Formerly known as "A Hero's True Feelings". A X-Over between Battle Network & Star Force. Alert: I Gave the story to Misora Harp-chan to finish due to the fact I did not like how things were going. The story is in better hands now. GeoXSonia, LanXMaylu
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

Megaman Star Force: A HERO'S TRUE FEELINGS

-  
Disclaimer: I do not own MegaMan Star Force.

This is a Crossover Fanfiction with MegaMan Battle Network. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1: THE GIFT

It has been 3 months since the fight against Mr. King and Dealer, and Sonia Strumm was ready to do her final concert. "I hope he shows up like he said he would."

======FLASHBACK==================

AT ECHO RIDGE: GEO'S ROOM

"Hey Geo"

"Yeah, Sonia," Geo replied

"well, I will be retiring from my singing career soon and I was wondering...."

"You want me to come to your retirement concert, don't you?", Geo said finishing her thoughts.

"Yes, I would like you to be there to support me," She replied with a small blush.

"You are my Brother, colleague and best friend, I don't see why not."

"Really, thanks Geo," She happily said, suprising him with a hug.

"When...is..the...concert," Geo asked struggling to free himself from Sonia's bear hug.

Finally releasing the hug seeing the Geo couldn't breathe, Sonia replied, "Saturday at 7 pm sharp."

"Okay count on it," Geo said with a smile.

Sonia then blushed and gave him a backstage pass. "Meet me backstage at 6:30, I have something to tell you."

"Okay, Sonia Saturday at 6:30, see you there"

The time was now was 6:50 and Sonia was worried. "Why isn't he here yet, did he forget." Just as she said that, the backstage door opened.

"Geo...you're here," Sonia said happy that her best friend was okay.

"Sorry I'm late Sonia, Mega was just being stubborn, not wanting to go because of Lyra being here."

"Is that so," said a voice from Sonia's Hunter VG. It was the FM-ian Lyra. "That dog needs to be put down."

"What did you say, you out of tune, good for nothing excuse for an instrument," said a voice from Geo's Hunter VG. That was Omega-Xis, the last survivor from the Planet AM, and defector of the Army of Planet FM. Both of them materialized from their Hunter VGs and started to fight. Geo and Sonia both laughed in unison. Sonia broke the laughter and said, "You know Geo, the reason I called you here right now was to tell you that I want you to be on stage with me for my final song." Geo was surprised at this statement and asked her why. "Well that 'something' that I want to give you I want to give you during my final song." Geo was puzzled at this statement. "What is it," Geo asked. "You'll see...MegaMan," Sonia responsed with a flurty laugh, "Well, I have to go the concert is about to start. See you!" As she walked away, Omega-Xis went up to Geo saying, "What the hell is wrong with women, I will never understand them." As he said this Lyra hit him in the head saying, "See you later mutt." Mega, angry said, "Just you wait you fucking excuse for an instrument, I will tear you apart string by string. You'll get yours!"  
Geo looked at Mega and laughing said, "Hey Mega...." "Yeah Geo?" Mega asked puzzled. "Wheres your left arm?" Mega then looked at his left arm, or at least the stub of an arm and yelled, "DAMN THAT HARP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

================================== MEANWHILE 200 YEARS IN THE PAST

scientist: "Sir, we estimated the time of His return."

???: "You did, good job, when will He return?"

scientist: "200 years from now"

???: "Alright then,I will go then to stop Him"

female: "Honey, let me come with you."

???: "It will be dangerous, are you sure you want to do this, what about our son?"

female: "He can come with us, after all, he takes after you, so he should be fine."

???"Alright, he can go...Brother ready the time machine we are going to the future. Jack in!"

END CHAPTER

-  
Hopefully this was an enjoyable first chapter. please review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Concert

what is up guys, I am back with Chapter 2 of this story. This is going to be somewhat of a long chapter so please bare with me. This is a 'concert' chapter and i will have an original song in this. I am no good at writing songs, so please bare with me in this chapter. the two japanese openings to Ryuusei no Rockman by Misato Fukuen (the seiyu actress of Misora Hibiki [Sonia Strumm]) will be used in this fic as well with english translations provided next to the lines. My original song will be in english.

----------

CHAPTER 2: THE CONCERT

voice on the PA: "Ladies and Gentlemen, performing in her last concert MS. SONIA STRUMM!!!"

crowd: SONIA! SONIA! SONIA! SONIA! SONIA!..........

"Thank you everyone for coming out to support me on my last concert. Now I shall get started."

Sonia performed all of her top hits of her career which started when she was only 8. The now 12 year old girl was at the top of her game, the number one singer in all the world. People came from all over from Japan to Chiona, from Kingland to Amerope and Netopia" just to hear her in her final act as a singer. She kept going until she was down to her final three songs.

"Alright everyone now I will sing the song that got me to the top of the charts at 10 years old; 'Heart Wave...'"

* * *

"Tobikau Shigunaru sorezore no kyou wo nosete" (Flying past every SIGNAL that rides today)

"Onaji shyuuhasu kasane ai kimi to hanasu" (You speak of setting the same joint frequency)

"Mayoi tamerai wo furi kiri" (Hesitating, faltering, showing the limits)

"Soko ni aru hazu no michi wo ikou" (There should be a road there to take)

"Miageru sora wa kokoro ni tsumoru negai no iro" (Looking up at the heavens the colors of desire pile up in my heart)

"Egaku yume wo utsushidasu" (I'll paint my dreams so I can reflect them)

"Kanarazu itsuka kono te ni fureru asu he no chizu" (One day without fail this hand will touch the map for tomorrow)

"Tsuyoku takaku todoku made kagayaite!" (Stronger, taller, reaching until it shines!)

* * *

All the people in the concert hall cheered. SONIA! SONIA! SONIA! SONIA!

"Now this was my number one all time song, I wrote this song last year after MegaMan destroyed the continent of Mu and saved the planet; 'Kizuna Wave...'"

* * *

"Ugoki hajimeta arata no WAVE" (A new wave has begun to move)

"Midare wo furikireru chikara to yuuki tamesu you ni" (Shake off your uneasiness and test your strength and courage)

"Sora no kanata ukabu basho no kioku" (The memories of that place floating on the other end of the sky)

"Ima shizuka ni tashika ni yomigaeru" (are now quietly, surely, being revived!)

"Atsui kizuna (atsui kizuna)" (Passionate bonds [passionate bonds])

"Tsunagi awase (tsunagi awase)" (are linked together [are linked together])

"OOPARTS motome (tobi dasu)" (As we seek the OOPARTS [rush toward them])

"TRIBE ON ima ga sono toki" (Now is the time to TRIBE ON!)

"Katai kizuna (katai kizuna)" (Solid Bonds [solid bonds])

"Tashikame ai (tashikame ai)" (Are tested together [Are tested together])

"Me wo tojiteite mo (kanjite)" (Even with your eyes closed [feel it])

"Shinji susumu chikara wo kagiri mae e to" (Believe as we move forward, towards the limits of our power!)

* * *

All the people in the concert hall cheered again. SONIA! SONIA! SONIA! SONIA!

Geo was beginning to grow impatient but was getting into what Sonia was singing, this while Omega-Xis was sleeping talking to himself,"That harp, that fucking harp, I'll kill you one day. You just watch."

* * *

MEANWHILE IN 20XX

Female: "Honey, are you ready?"

???: "Yeah, and you?"

Female: "Yeah, so is our son."

???: "Good now Let's go. We need to Crossfuse to use this Machine so ready your PETs"

Child: "Lets Go!"

All three of them: "Synchro Chip, slot in! CROSSFUSION!"

scientist: "3, 2, 1. ACTIVE TIME MACHINE!"

??? Net Saver: "Looks like they forgot me! Damn!"

* * *

Back at the concert Sonia was ready to announce her new song. "Everyone, here is my final song. This song is a gift to my best friend and the first person I have ever formed a brotherband with, and he does not know about this yet, until now. Come out here Geo!" Geo heard this and rushed on stage. Sonia said, "Geo, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been as strong as a person as I am today. This next and final song is for you, my biggest supporter, the person who looked at me not as a celebrity, but as a normal person and a best friend. Now with this I hope to be more than this in your life.

This song is called "Lovers in the Stars"

* * *

"My friend, my lover be with all through my life"

"Together forever you my husband, I your wife"

"Lovers running on the beach our toes in the sand."

"In a bond stronger than any brotherband."

"Geo, my friend, my lover."

"Taking my spirit all over."

"Geo, my MegaMan, my hero."

"Being with you is better than heaven."

"Geo, I love you, my supporter."

"Helping me through all troubles"

"Geo, you make me feel complete"

"Thinking of helping me even in bitter defeat..."

* * *

Geo was hearing the lyrics of her song, first blushing then crying, realizing that this was a love song to him. He couldn't bear it any longer, grabbed a microphone and started to express his feelings for Sonia in song, something completely new to him.

* * *

"Sonia, by best friend, my lover"

"I never knew you felt that way about me."

"I would be happy to be your mate"

"living together with a family"

"This is something a brotherband can't make."

"Sonia, my Harp Note, my hero."

"It is you that gives me strength."

"Sonia, I love you, my best friend."

"I believe we were destined to be..."

* * *

Then together they finished the song (surprisingly in sync):

* * *

"Together, you and me, lovers in the stars."

"On the beach running hand in hand, swaying our hips round and round"

"Together, friends destined for love"

"flying high, like a white dove"

"I love higher than heaven"

"Being with you makes me feel complete"

"I love you and there is nothing that can beat..."

"...Our love"

* * *

At this Geo and Sonia embraced in a hug then they then kissed each other in the lips. The crowd went wild and gave Sonia and her lover a standing ovation.

"SONIA! GEO! SONIA! GEO!"

The two looked out in the crowd, and gave a bow ready to head backstage. Just then a flash occurred on stage and appeared 3 figures, one a blue cast man that to Geo, looked like him. One figure, was a pink clad woman who to Sonia was kind of like her. The third figure was a young kid who looked like he was there child.

"Where are we," the man in blue said. "Looks like we are at a concert," said the woman. "Look up mom, dad these two people must have just performed," said the boy, let's go backstage we might be bothering them." They left to go backstage followed by Geo and Sonia who both wanted to know who they were. The three broke their fusion and introduced themselves.

I am Dr. Lan Hikari, from SciLab. This is my wife, Maylu and our child, Patch. We are here because we want to save the world from a threat that once threated our world over 200 years ago. Who can we go to," said the thirty year old man. "You can count on the both of us.  
we have saved the world from other threats already." "Really," said the man's wife. "Yes," said Sonia, "We can transform into Harp Note and MegaMan." "Did you say...MegaMan," the three said in unison. Lan thought to himself, "Weird, so there's a MegaMan in this era. I guess Hub isn't the only one." He then said. "Anyway, we must go and prepare for the re-arrival of..._**DUO**_."

END CHAPTER

* * *

So Duo is returning to pass judgement once more. How will our heroes prepare!

Battle Network meets Star Force! Lan Hikari, Maylu Hikari, and Patch Hikari meet Geo Stelar and Sonia Strumm

Next Chapter-

CHAPTER 3: LOVERS IN THE STARS, A NEW BOND BETWEEN FRIENDS


	3. Note: Discontinuing New Author

Note:

I am sorry to announce that I have given up the rights to this story to a friend of mine, Misora Harp-chan. The reason being that I have a completed product, but do not like the outcome of it. I do not have any time on my hands to re-write it and I know with her, the story is in better hands. She will keep the two chapters the same as they are here, however will remake the story from that point. Again I am sorry to the fans of this story that I am no longer the author. Misora has adopted the story and I think that she will do it more justice than I could. That being said I hope you continue to enjoy the story under the new author.

Enjoy the rest of my, well now Misora Harp-chan's, story "The Return of Duo".

I may update my other story "Lan's New Troubles" in the upcoming days so stay tuned for that. That's all for now. 


End file.
